reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lofla Jil-Hyra
Lofla Jil-Hyra was a human female Jedi Master. She was appointed Creche Master after Master Zulis Faar retired from the position, and Anakin Skywalker and Rillian were two of her charges. She was coerced into committing the Bombing of the Jedi Temple Creche. Main Timeline Lofla Jil-Hyra was the Creche Master after Master Faar. She seemed to be a caring woman, but she had a reputation, and was said to be able to intimidate even the older Masters when it came to the young lives under her care. She was good at keeping order in the crèche, however her way of doing things wasn't particularly liked by the children or the Masters. The Council was considering reassigning her duties a year into her position. Conflict with Kenobi She believed Obi-Wan Kenobi's Knighting to be a farce and was quite nasty about it. She refused to let Skywalker be his Padawan, and was at it for months. She went as far as threatening to call the Council on it the day Anakin's Padawan statut was to be confirmed, and was ready to cry Challenge over the Council's decision. That particular confrontation took place in public in the Jedi Temple commissary and was witnessed by Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu, as well as by Luminara Unduli who relayed the event to Adi Gallia. Skywalker stood up to her and to her he'd be the one to fight her if she cried Challenge. The confrontation ended with Kenobi using the faintest Force Suggestion he could to smooth the fight. He and the two other Masters were surprised it worked at all, and that Jil-Hyra has not resisted it at all. Jil-Hyra was not present at Anakin's Ritual of Choosing, and Kuunhra stood in her place. Investigation into her control of the crèche Gallia and Master Windu investigated Jil-Hyra's control of the crèche, uncovering several troubling events. The session of the Coucil when the result of those investigations was revealed was not recorded in the Archives. In one year since taking the position of Creche Master and eighteen months since taking a lot of the associated duties by Master Faar, Jil-Hyra had been directing the children under her care in the wrong direction, leaving Initiates who had been preselected as Padawan material to be convinced they were going to the various Corps, and leaving even more children to doubt their own worth. Aayla Secura spoke of Jil-Hyra's attitude, and that the Master had spoken to her of her failings. Secura took it as a test of persistence, but she was not the only one toward whom this form of discouragment had been turned. Moreover, Jil-Hyra's position allowed her to override teaching and Corps designations for every Initiate. Several Initiates, who were going to be Padawans, were missing when their Masters went to claim them and officially choose them. Bant Eerin's friend Oppona was sent to the AgriCorps instead of being sent back to her homeworld, where she was needed and had planned to return. Her concerns over her posting had been shut down by Jil-Hyra. Skywalker, via Master Jinn, was the third direct complain over Jil-Hyra's posting. Jil-Hyra’s attitude towards him and Kenobi had been strange for months. Skywalker also witnessed Jil-Hyra subjecting others, like his friend Saini Ella, to the same kind of talk about their failings Secura had talked about, and that it had been happening with increasing frequency. Wrong answers had been punished, usually with garbage detail. Correct answers had not fared much better. With three complains, Jil-Hyra was suspended from her duties as Creche Master, pending the conclusion of the investigation. She was free to do as she wished, so long as she stayed away from the Creche. By Jedi and Republic laws, she had done nothing wrong. However, if she wished to remain a Jedi of the Order, Jil-Hyra was not to perform any service until she received a full psychological exam from the Healers, with at least three members of the Council present to witness it. Yoda took over the position of Crèche Master. Several Masters and Knights took over her classes, and uncovered more of the damage she did to Initiates. Kenobi's lightsaber class, a group of talented children who had the potential to be Knights, were quiet and fearful of giving wrong answers leading to an outburst. Bombing of the Jedi Temple Creche Jil-Hyra missed her appointement to the Healers on 11/13th 5199. Depa Billaba went to look for her but could not find her in the Temple. With the help of Kenobi and his friends, her quarters were opened, saturated in Darkness, then Jil-Hyra herself was found in one of the lowest public levels of the Temple. Refusing to come with Billaba and the group, Jil-Hyra activated a detonator that took out the support pillars holding the crèche. She was stopped, though too late, by Billaba. Jil-Hyra was most certainly coerced by Sidious in performing the bombing. This also raise questions as to whether she was coerced to abuse her authority as Creche Master. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Original Character